Dynamic positioning (DP) systems are systems that control propellers and thrusters to maintain a vessel's position and heading. DP systems facilitate performing operations where mooring or anchoring is not feasible. For example, DP systems are used by much of the offshore oil industry where anchoring is not feasible due to deep water, congestion from pipelines, or other problems.
DP systems are energy intensive because fuel is used to run thrusters to counteract environmental forces that can move the vessel out of position. For example, existing DP systems that are constantly adjusting thrust demands to maintain the position of the vessel.